Remixing
.]] Remixing (also known as Memory Remix or Remix) is an ability pioneered by Antoine Cartier-Wells and perfected by his son, Charles. History Remixing allows the user to enter the minds of Sensen users and manipulate their memories, altering them to their design. Using elements within the mind highlighted by Memory glitches, moving simple objects like bottles or restrains, can drastically change the outcome of the original memory's path. Remixing requires a level of trial and error as a result of its unpredicable nature. Depending on the outcomes, the alteration of a memory can kill a person or subject within the memory, creating a Memory Bugs''Remember Me: Episode 1: Low Life/Low Tech. However, as the target cannot remember dying, remixes cannot be used to kill a subject unless they are persuaded to suicide. Remixing is a non-evasive ability that cannot be detected by the target. Creation Remixing began as scenario generator created by Antoine during his efforts to forget the loss of his family and wife, Molly. The A.I. could create random scenarios based on the memories at its disposal. When he presented the idea to his son, Charles believed the idea was overly ambitiousAntoine's Journal: Chapter 4: The Crisis. First Use When his wife, Scylla and their daughter, Nilin, were involved in a car accident that left his wife momentarily disabled and without her leg, Charles strove to set things right between them. In a move to perfect his father's idea, Charles used his daughter as the first test subject. He managed to crack the memory engine code and manipulated Nilin's memories so that she forgot that the accident her mother blamed her and her toy, Jax, for ever happenedRemember Me: Episode 8: Sins of our Fathers. Charles called his breakthrough the "cure for misery"; the ability to restore, upload, manipulate and erase memories was now a possibility. He went to his father, who relocated to Slum 404, with an offer to remix his memories''Antoine's Journal: Chapter 5: The Resolution. Though his father would reject the offer twice, he would give in later in 2083. When Scylla discovered that her husband manipulated the memories of their daughter, she became furious and refused to allow him to make her forget the accident. This caused them to presumably become estranged. Nilin as a Memory Hunter Nilin was taught by her father how to manipulate the memories of others. Disillusioned with her life, she found her way to the Slums where she would meet Headache Tommy at his bar, the Leaking Brain. Headache persuaded her to become a Memory hunter and join the Errorist Movement. Fighting against her family's corporation and S.A.B.R.E. Force, Nilin used her remixing abilities to manipulate the minds of targets Edge, leader of the Errorists, needed eliminated or persuaded to join their side. Eventually she was arrested for the murder of Frank ForlanRemember Me: Episode 4: Panoptic Icon and taken to La Bastille, where her memory was wiped. She is rescued by Edge, who guides her out of the prison and works to help her regain her memories by getting her back into her old routine''Remember Me: Episode 0: Rebirth/Reboot. His missions led her first to her mother, Scylla, whom she remixed so that she believed the car accident was her fault; and later, Mnemopolis and back to her father, where she relearned the rest of her past. She remixes her father's memories to make him believe she died in his attempt to remix her memories, so that he could see the dangers of his fathers' Sensen technology. Convinced, Charles and Scylla helped Nilin enter the Conception Cube where she confronted H3O, a sentient program born from her misery and the miseries of others using the Sensen technology. References es:Memory Remix Category:Remember Me Lore Category:Technology in Remember Me Category:Remember Me Category:Remember Me Gameplay